382ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltrator
Master of chaos and distraction, the Infiltrator can pick off enemy troops at range with their trusty sniper rifle, or get in close and personal with SMGs. With the use of their hacking tool they can quickly subvert enemy base assets into allied assets. They also have the special ability to turn almost invisible for a few seconds with their Hunter Cloaking Device, which can be used to infiltrate bases without the enemy noticing Weapons There are 2 main weapon types for the infiltrator - Sniper Rifles for long-range sniping and Sub-Machine Guns for close range. The Scout Rifles provide a middle ground between the Sniper Rifles and SMGs. Long Range By default, Infiltrators have a semi-automatic 99SV sniper rifle, which features a higher rate of fire but deals low damage, and it is not advisable for sniping. An Infiltrator looking to be a sniper should get the M77-B as soon as possible, as it is bolt-action and it has a much higher damage per shot than the 99SV. The best choice for long range sniping is the RAMS .50M with the highest muzzle velocity - which makes headshots very easy - and damage per shot of all TR sniper rifles. The default semi-automatic 99SV sniper rifle is fairly dire for sniping and should be replaced by a bolt action asap. The cheap M77-B is a decent entry level bolt action - its slower muzzle velocity makes longer range shots a little tricky. The TSAR-42 has a quick reload speed, but its lack of decent long range scopes lends this rifle more towards medium range sniping. Currently, the daddy of all TR sniper rifles is the RAMS .50M - it's fast muzzle velocity makes for little bullet drop and long range headshot kills easy. Mid-range Scout Rifles and some Sniper Rifles work well for mid-range combat. The two sniper rifles suited for mid-range are the 99SV and the TSAR-42. The 99SV is semi-automatic and features a ten-round magazine whereas the TSAR-42 is bolt-action and has a five-round magazine but a higher damage per shot. There are also two scout rifles for mid-range, the HSR-1 and the SOAS-20. The HSR-1 is semi-automatic and features a higher damage per shot. However the SOAS-20 has a 24-round magazine and is the only fully-automatic rifle that an Infiltrator can use, making it the best mid-range option. Close Range For close-range, there are 3 SMGs that can be used, each with different benefits. The PDW-16 Hailstorm has a large ammo capacity allowing to kill multiple enemies at once, but suffers a severe damage drop-off, making it ineffective at longer ranges. The SMG-46 Armistice has the fastest firing rate of all SMGs, giving a quick time to kill,but it suffers a small magazine. The NS-7 PDW also has a small magazine, but its damage dropoff is a lot lower than the other SMGs, and is a useful option for mid-range. Class Certifications There are a lot of options to increase the efficiency of the infiltrator, the order chosen will depend on playstyle a lot. Perhaps most importantly is the ability slot - both Sniper Rifle and SMG users will benefit from increased time on the hunter cloaking device. The sniper should get into the habit of cloaking behind cover, lining up the shot with breath held, uncloak, shoot, cloak and then move back into cover to regenerate cloak energy. This makes it very hard to be spotted and increased ranks allow for quicker recharge. SMG users will find the decreased regen time handy for when trying to sneak into position. Nano-Armor cloaking is also a viable option for SMG users trying to make a good escape as it reduces incoming damage, but cloaking time is reduced from hunter cloak. Acquiring claymores is useful for both playstyles - snipers can protect the entrance to their sniping position, and close-range users can mine entrances in bases that are used a lot (e.g to protect capture point rooms or vehicle spawns). Medical kits are also a viable option for the utility slot for SMG users to top themselves off while behind enemy lines. The Recon Detect Device is a much underused tool. It will show all moving enemies on the mini-map, including stealthed players, for all allied players. Its expensive to max out, but well worth it, especially for close range players to pick off lone enemies. Snipers can also use it to check if anyone is approaching their sniping nest. The sensor now gives a small XP gain to spotted enemies killed by allies. Suit slot is perhaps the least useful of slots for the infiltrator. Nanoweave will come in handy for the SMG user, and Max Nanoweave will protect the Infiltrator from being a one-shot kill by other snipers. Advanced shield capacitor will let the SMG user recover and get back into the action a bit faster, and they may also benefit from the ammunition belt, although an equipment terminal is usually at hand to hack and replenish from. SMG users may also want to pick up EMP grenades - removing the shields from a cluster of enemies makes them much easier to kill when you unstealth and start firing. Recommended Loadout